Betray
by chubit
Summary: Trapped within his old self in a new time, how much can Spike trust his sire? Will Angel be able to let go of the past? ANGST.SMUT.SEX.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters are mine, story was made up by me. This was not created for profit.

**Warning/Rating:** NC-234735/MA. I.e. Not for the faint hearted. Lots of violence, sex, swearing abuse.. I mean come on! Its vampires!

**Pairing:** Spike/Angel(us), plus trysts with other characters.

**A/N:** Starts off back when Spike – Then William-The-Bloody, was first turned. Don't worry, we'll get back to the right tense soon ;]

**Beta:** SSOTVDG (done at a much later date than original release)

_**Chapter 1**_

Hunting always left Angelus burning with desire, veins pumping with adrenalin. Full with stolen blood, it running through him, dwelling hard on his lower regions. The girls pampered him gleefully, but tired and enticed by each other, went off to bed, leaving Angelus to aid himself. William had stood awkwardly by the door of the room, still unsure who he was to his dead family; deciding not to do anything that would earn him another beating. It had been two months, since Angelus had turned him, and left him confused and uncertain to what he was. Two months and he hadn't even been taught to how hunt, if it wasn't for Drusilla's kindness he would have starved, but Drusilla in her madness would sometimes forget for days, and like this day, he would waste away unnoticed in front of Angelus.

He hated Angelus, and as he stood lingering by the door of the library where his sire was sat sipping whiskey, he willed himself to ask for food. Angelus hadn't said a direct word to him once, he got Darla to send him to his desk for a whipping William couldn't understand how he'd earned. In the beginning he'd obsess over Angelus, waking up next to him, not knowing this was a privilege not to be crawling out of the earth. He had been unconscious for three days, but the events of being turned were fresh on his mind. Angelus caring for him, after he was attacked by 3 large men for his money and clothing. William hadn't seen Angelus' real persona, too dizzy to notice his hero was draining his attackers and not fighting them. Angelus had taken William's slim toned body into his arms, looking over his half closed eyes and moist pink lips; a stab of desire running through Angelus, William unknowingly drifting to sleep on his hero's shoulder. Leaving himself easily accessible to Angelus' fangs, and only when they did descend onto the sensual hollows of his neck did William turn to kiss his hero thank you for his care.

William now knocked those thoughts out of his head. He was so hungry and felt pathetic for his first two weeks, when he did nothing but beg for his Sire's attention, his Sire to make this version of life easier and take away the pain, like Angelus had the night they had met; only to be thrown aside and ignored. He willed himself to ask for food, but couldn't, and decided to return to the room he had chosen as his.

"Will..."

William's heart jumped -certain that it pulsed a solitary beat- his body started to draw towards his Sire's, but his mind spoke 'No, No, No. Don't. You cannot bear to have him cast you aside again'.

Now only two meters away, he opened his mouth to say something… but was unable to say anything and cast his head away, ashamed of himself, shutting his eyes tightly. That was obviously why Angelus did not care for him any longer; he was so weak and confused. Why would someone as strong and powerful as Angelus care for him?

"I can hear your hunger Will... feel it in my bones every time you come near."

William's eyes flew open, a river's worth of emotions he was desperately trying to tie away flooding into him. He was awash with hope that Angelus felt something for him, but then pained that he must have known for days... and every time he was starved and did nothing. Powered by this sudden encore of feelings, William desperately tried to continue this conversation.

"Can... would... is there anything I can eat...? S-sire?"

"A vampire should not let themselves go hungry; it'll lower their defenses in a fight Will..."

William hung his head in shame.

"I don't know how to hunt sire... or fight"

Angelus turned to him with strong emotion flashing through his eyes, his posture menacing; threatening, William taking a step back instantly regretting instantly what he had said.

"I'm sorry sire... A-Angelus... I-i'm sorry..." but Angelus wasn't angered; it was guilt that had ridden him to that reaction. He quickly glazed his emotions again, and topped up his glass... and then filled another.

"Sit William."

Entranced by his sire's change in emotion, he sat on the foot stool adjacent to Angelus and lifted his hand to accept Angelus' gift of whiskey. As their hands drifted towards each other, Angelus willed himself not to just grab hold his Childe's hand, William daring himself to at least brush the fingers of his sire. He did take the glass, and did feel Angelus' long fingers, large knuckles and soft cold skin. It made his dead body feel more alive, like his flesh wished to be part of Angelus. He started to breath, small sets of quiet air filling and leaving his lungs.

"Will, I know I haven't taught you much in vampire lore yet, but I'm sure you know you don't have to breathe..."

William froze, and lowered his head away from Angelus, ashamed... again. Angelus flinching at the sight of his childe so easily put to pain, marveling at Williams jaw and cheek bones. The hunger had drawn him in more, but did nothing bar flattering his childe's pale face. His hand moved on impulse, his lips second, to reach for Williams chin and move the boys lips to his own. He fell into desire, the boy's soft lips met his perfectly and as he started to nibble and suck. He was met by his childe allowing entry; letting Angelus' tongue explore his mouth, playing with his still tongue until he had the ability to play back. It felt so good, Angelus- his sire- kissing him! Showing an innate interest in him and at last, he let all his bad thoughts and feelings wash away, letting himself know nothing than Angelus was his god, his creator; and better: his owner.

He hardly felt Angelus lift him let alone lay him onto the floor, but did feel the pleasure of Angelus' body lay down on top of him-their bodies, still connected by a kiss, rocking gently back and forth. William began to feel the need to pant again, as his sire's swelled erection slid along his through the prison of their trousers.

"Take me out Will." Angelus ordered, and William froze, looking up into his sire's hard brown eyes. "Will..." Reiterating, Angelus' demand becoming a growl.

Unsure whether the fear of being beaten, or the need to see what would happen powering him, Will released his sire's erection, and watched as the thick red head began to emerge and swell even more. Angelus turned his childe over and began to rip through his clothes until his backside was exposed enough... sinking blunt teeth into one of the cheeks of Will's backside, making him groan in a mix between pain and pleasure as his penis pushed into the soft rug they laid upon.

Angelus smiled in enjoyment, ripping away the rest of Williams clothing so he was lying naked upon the shredded material.

"This will hurt... but you won't deny me childe..."

William's panting increased, but nodded before Angelus started to trace around the tight pink rosette, hardly able to push one finger in; probing around as far as he could. It hurt, but the working of his penis against floor over powered the small pain. Though when Angelus growled and bit into his cheek again with fangs, wetting the area allowing two... three fingers, did a thick engorged head of a shaft push into William, tearing him still and allowing Angelus full access.

Angelus groaned, thrusting with an infinite power... William felt his reality shift under him; dizziness entering his head as his body- which hadn't properly fed in almost two weeks- was forced to share the little blood it owned. The pain was unbearable, with his body unable to counter it at all... but he willed himself to stay awake, conscious, for his sire. His sire that wanted him; and as the pain filled every inch of him, he just repeated the words again. 'He wants me. He wants me. He wants me.'

Angelus didn't last too long; the new textures and realized desires overcoming him... and as he thrusted the last of his cum into Wills burning insides, he heard his childe's slowing breaths.

"Good boy." Angelus cooed.

William tried to scramble to his knees to face his sire- unable to- Angelus just pulled him into his lap, his head once again on the strong vampire's shoulder- hardly conscience, still panting, lips pressed to the crook of Angelus' neck. William could smell, feel, and sense the rich powerful blood.

"Drink little one." His sire spoke again...

...but William managed nothing but a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters are mine, story was made up by me. This was not created for profit.

**Warning/Rating:** NC-234735//MA. I.e. Not for the faint hearted. Lots of violence, sex, swearing abuse.. I mean come on! Its vampires!

**Pairing:** Spike/Angel(us), plus trysts with other characters.

**A/N:** Still back in time, enjoy it while it lasts. (: Btw, this 'history' is NOT accurate. [a] even though Spike does call Angel 'sire' in the school, I think Dru did sire him; –unlike my fic. [b] I think they were living in a stately home when Spike was actually turned...

**Chapter 2.**

William awoke in his Sire's bed. Finally free of the pain of hunger, but confused to how he was here... And to where his Sire was. He stayed put for many hours, wondering if this was a test. Grinning profusely at being under Angelus' sheets, lying in his bed; but curiosity got the better of him, and set about looking for his undead family. He found Drusilla and Darla in the larder hanging their leftovers to be eaten later. Drusilla giggled at William eyeing up the meat.

"Daddy said I'm not to feed you anymore"

William looked confused.

"What?! Did he say why!?"

"Nope... He just said that we weren't allowed and would be punished if we did, is that right Da-La"

Drusilla called in her sing-song voice.

"Yes"

"What if he's gone?"

"Then you'll starve" spoke Darla in an uninterested voice.

William walked away confused, and returned to his room... waiting for his master to return. Filled with his blood, he sensed Angelus entering the mansion, and filled with excitement as he felt him walking closer and closer to his door. This was culled when he felt him bypass William's room and head to Darla's instead. William decided not to leave his room that day.

Angelus didn't come near him for days, refusing to look at him and perhaps positioning himself even further away from William than before. William's heart began to break, his body began to degenerate again due to lack of blood, and most days he didn't even bother to leave his room. There was no point in escorting them hunting, if even Drusilla would refuse to feed him. He wanted to be truly dead, and began to fantasize on walking out in the sun for the last time...

It became three weeks, and he was so tired and pained he couldn't bare it anymore. He'd never been this hungry, and he kept repeating the fact that Angelus knew he was in pain... and didn't care. It was an hour before dawn, and he walked out into the courtyard and lay on the rough stone. He smelt the sun's slow ascent, and sobbed...

"Don't give in little one"

William's senses were so low, that he was completely unaware that Angelus had walked next to him.

"I can't take it anymore..."

Angelus smiled. "I know, the hunger is such a cruel pain..."

But William shook his head and sobbed more. "I-I could cope with the pain, if I knew you wanted me... that's, that's what I can't take"

Angelus was shocked, but the smell of dawn pushed his thoughts back as he lifted his childe, and carried him into the mansion. William fed for hours, his Sire needing to leave and feed himself within Williams need for sustenance. Guilt plagued him again, but the power he had over his childe, and the need William constantly conveyed fuelled him. When William had finally drank his full, Angelus laid him back down on his sheets.

"I'll teach you to hunt soon... do you want that Will?"

The young vampire nodded, his eyes lighting up. Hope restored within his heart. Angelus smiled.

"Show me Will; show me how much you want that"

He spoke while setting his erection free, and helping William to his knees before him. This was the first time William had properly seen Angelus' penis. It was perhaps an inch shorter than his own but definitely thicker. Swollen and red, the head began to protrude from its casing while William stared at it. He couldn't understand how it ever managed to fit inside him...

He leant forward to the base, and took in the scent of his Sire, pushing his lips around the root of the erection. Angelus gasped, and whined 'will' as he began to nuzzle into the erection. William smiled, pleased with his Sire's need for him and began exploring what he could do to please his Master. To his shock, as he began to nibble to head of the erection Angelus began to keen, grabbed Williams neck, and forced the shaft deep into his throat. William began to struggle, but this only excited Angelus more, leaving him gasping.

"Yes Will... yes"

William confused and frightened, was relieved when Angelus cum spurted down his throat; soothing the raw walls, before he began to choke on that too, leaving Angelus to stroke his throat so he swallowed it as well. William looked up at him, feeling betrayed and abused but Angelus only pulled him in and stroked him; whispering calming loving words, until he felt at ease.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters are mine, story was made up by me. This was not created for profit.

**Warning/Rating:** NC-234735//MA. I.e. Not for the faint hearted. Lots of violence, sex, swearing abuse.. I mean come on! Its vampires!

**Pairing:** Spike/Angel(us), plus trysts with other characters.

**A/N:** I love old time Angelus and Will ^^. More might come up later... Once again, I have screwed up the history a lot, I know. Just enjoy the show people!

**Chapter 3.**

It went on like this, every time William was to be taught, trained or fed. He was to treat his Sire, and each time Angelus pushed him further. When he could fully hunt, Angelus knew leaving him for a few weeks wasn't going to matter, so he started a new game.

"When you're in my room, you're not to leave unless I say so"

William curled up contently with his Sire and agreed.

"I wouldn't"

"Aye, but Will, even if I'm not here, if I go out hunting without you, you wait till I return."

William looked at his Sire.

"I'll always wait for you"

"Good, because I can't handle you betraying me... I'd have to punish you hard Will"

"I could never betray you Angelus" his blue eyes fixed on his Sires.

"Good boy, I think you deserve a reward"

William smiled, a reward normally meant he was now allowed to pleasure himself, and from them just having sex, William still was unaided. So was surprised when Angelus pulled him against him, William's back to his front, and wrapped his hand round William's shaft. William looked on delighted; his Sire had never touched him a way where only he would get pleasure. He started at a slow rate, pulling foreskin back and forth of the swelling head. Quickening the pace, and rocking against the younger vampire, as his on penis started to swell.

"Help me Will, join my hand"

The younger vampire almost cried in delight, as they held each other's hand encasing the shaft. Allowing Angelus to enter his childe and thrust in at the same rate. It was the most intimate thing they had ever done, and William sobbed happily enjoying every second. In the end they were both too close to prolong it any longer. Cumming at the same time, William felt cum shooting up his shaft and emptying his balls, and Angelus filling him again from behind, he had never felt so content. Angelus knew he'd gone too far, breaching vampire lore, but he was too content to worry about that now. He'd still teach Will how to obey him.

Within the next week, William awoke alone in his Sire's room. Hungry, he began to pace. He knew he wasn't to leave, so decided to return to sleep. On the second day he realized this was his test, and began resting trying to conserve his energy; replaying his last encounter with his Sire again and again. He could smell Darla and Drusilla bringing back food from hunting, and had to burn incense just to get smell away from him. It began pulling at his body, so he hit himself to weaken his ability to leave. It wasn't even 3 weeks when Angelus returned, but William used to rich Sire blood was suffering badly.

Angelus walked towards his room, unsure if he was going to need to punish his childe or not. Pushed opened the door, to find a shaking Will in the corner of the room, covering his ears panting, completely unaware that someone had even entered the room. Angelus sniffed the air, and smiled when he smelt no blood on his Childe, and hardly heard anything travel through his dead veins.

"I'm home little one, you've done very well"

Spike nodded, too tired to sob, just in need of his Sire's power, his Sire's protection and help... But a nagging thought at the back of his head began, 'why did he do this to me?'

They returned to their usual routine, but William made sure he drank well every night. He knew it was only the first test, and didn't want to start the next one hungry. When it finally came, he was a little more ready. The first week wasn't too hard, the dull hunger not affecting him. The second week took its toll a little more, but he knew he'd get through it... The third week began, and he knew he'd be able to survive by the end of the week, Angelus' return.

The Sunday moon rose and he started shaking; from hunger, excitement, and pride of his ability... Though his heart slowly sank as the hours went by, and the sun rose leaving him still in his promised prison. Each night he waited for Angelus' return, but it didn't come. When Angelus finally did come home, William had pasted the ability to expect him home.

Angelus entered the mansion, checked all the rooms except his own. Sure he was to return to find his Childe disobeying him... when he walked towards his own door, the scent of blood filling him. He smiled, and removed his belt. But quickly dropped it at the sight he found within the room; shaking, rocking and panting he found his childe. His skin pierced open where he'd become so hungry he had drank from himself. The cuts were unable to heal, and sat all over his skin. Only places he couldn't reach were left white, and most of them had been scratched and torn. His face was bruised; his lips swollen, bloody handprints and masses had been left upon the wall, where William had obviously gone so crazy with hunger and he'd attacked himself.

Fear crawled itself up Angelus' spine, slashing his wrists which finally alerted William of his presence.

"No Drusilla, Angelus told you. Please go, the smell... I can't take the smell"

He began sobbing, and bit into an already open wound. Angelus flinched, and the first time in his unlife, questioned his actions.

"No childe, it's me, I've returned. You didn't leave? You didn't go feed?"

"No. I promise Angelus. I'd never betray Angelus. He wants me. He wants me.... He wants me... He'll come back."

William returned to rocking, still saying the words 'he wants me'. The pain inside Angelus was unbearable; pulling the young vampire to his wrists. Whispering the words of love, promising him it's ok to feed now.

It took a few weeks for William to return to normal, he refused to leave the room for days. Telling Angelus he wouldn't betray him, but finally as Angelus carried him out to the courtyard, did he begin to leave what happened behind him. He finally went back to hunting, but could not bear to be without Angelus, the innate fear that if Angelus wasn't there, he'd begin to starve and wilt. This power began to fuel Angelus' need again. The need to hurt Will, just to see if he still needed him, flooded back into their relationship. Still William refused to leave Angelus' side.

After one particularly bloody session with a knife, Angelus came into William and laid back to watch the vampire accept what had happen and turn back to Angelus, waiting for him to take his childe into his embrace. Angelus closed his eyes and held out a hand, and felt a whimpering William lay next to him.

"Tell me again why you didn't leave Will?"

"I could never betray you Sire"

"But why Will?"

"Because I know you'll always come back"

"But what about right now Will? When I was hurting you..? And last night? Why don't you don't leave?"

"Because you come back..." William hesitated... "You... you go... and you hurt me, but I know it's just a test, and you'll come back and you'll hold me again... I know when I prove to you I love you enough; you'll love me back..."

Angelus shut his eyes in pain, and whispered his words of love to his childe.

"Will... I want you to go to Drusilla, leave this room and let her fix your wounds. You're to take care of her, ok?"

William smiled. "Yes sire"

"Go now Will..."

"Yes sire..."

Angelus held his childe a second longer, bit his own lip and allowed to William to drink from him during a kiss. Angelus was who pulled away.

"Go now will"

William nodded... Angelus closed his eyes, and willed himself to speak.

"Will... I love you. You've proven yourself"

Will could only manage a smile through the momentous of what Angelus had just said; he stepped forward to Angelus again.

"No Will, you go to Drusilla now, let her fix your wounds... Love her too will, ok? Good boy"

Angelus left that night, betraying his Childe. No, he wouldn't return.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters are mine, story was made up by me. This was not created for profit.

**Warning/Rating:** NC-234735//MA. I.e. Not for the faint hearted. Lots of violence, sex, swearing abuse.. I mean come on! Its vampires!

**Pairing:** Spike/Angel(us), plus trysts with other characters.

**A/N:** Eep, ok. Forgot to update this site! But here's the next chapter! Present day, I know there's a few flaws in this one; but let them go and enjoy the chapter. I'm going to upload the next one soon too!

If Any Xander/Spike Fans Upset In The Making Of This Chapter: Meh.. It's sexual frustration. ;]

**Chapter 3.**

Spike knew why all these thoughts were flooding back to him, he hadn't fed in two weeks and past memories of similar events felt the less painful option, for once. The watcher was away, who was one of the few who noticed that he existed, although he hadn't thought to leave any blood or money for Spike while he was gone. The humans had just laughed at him, telling him to get it somewhere else. Pricks. If he didn't have this stupid chip, he'd feed on them. That git Xander would get it first, sinking his fangs in his fleshy neck would be very gratifying... Who next? The witch, yeah she'd look good in hundred pieces. The amount of times they'd use her magic against him, sometimes just for fun, made the idea of a thousand pieces seems more just.

And Buffy? He couldn't kill Buffy, mentally and physically. He loved her, or needed her. He didn't know, but if he didn't have this bloody chip then at least she'd respect him. Then he could prove his love.

He fantasized over who he would kill, and how. Until he realized that thinking about feeding was making him even hungrier.

FUCK. He shouted, grabbing his last cigarette and headed out to take his mind off eating.

He saw Buffy vanquishing something slimy.

"Wanna give me a hand Spike?"

"Can't right now luv" he motioned at the cigarette, but really he meant the state he was in.

"Pig"

He watched her fight, savouring his last cigarette. She killed the demon, but went to grab he bag just as Spike went to throw his cigarette down. He anticipated the pain before he felt it.

"Ouch! Spike!"

"AHHHHH, GOD! Fuck.....fuck" as the pain shot through him and then left, he felt the hunger relieve... and then sear back stronger into his body. His mind cast back, remembering throwing himself against the wall of the mansion when he used to crave food.

He looked at Buffy, who was frowning disapprovingly at him and pushed her again.

"FUCK...fuck... fuck." the pain enveloped him, curing the hunger inside him.

"Spike? What are you doing?"

He pushed her again, hardly hurting her, but all the same sending the bolts of pain through his mind and into his body. Buffy started to worry; walking back towards the shop letting Spike hurt her, -to hurt himself. She rang the bell, and when Xander answered the door Spike forgot about Buffy and punched him in the face. Incredible pain passed through him, leaving him stuck on his knees.

"What the hell? You're gonna get it dead boy" shouted Xander as Buffy pushed him out the way.

They tied Spike to a chair in the basement, and Willow, scared, put a spell around Spike so no one could come or go through a boundary that surrounded him.

"What do we do now?" asked Willow

"I wish Giles was here... Should I call Angel?" wondered Buffy.

"Oh yeah, get dead boy two down here"

"Shut up Xander"

"Yeah... I think you should..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters are mine, story was made up by me. This was not created for profit.

**Warning/Rating:** NC-234735//MA. I.e. Not for the faint hearted. Lots of violence, sex, swearing abuse.. I mean come on! Its vampires!

**Pairing:** Spike/Angel(us), plus trysts with other characters.

**A/N:** K, I suppose OOC-ness is apparent from here onwards. I think this is where the fun starts. (: I have ideas on where to take things... But soon I'll need YOUR help.

**Chapter 5.**

Angel was in his study when she called; it was eerily quiet for the agency right now. Which normally meant something was about to happen, and Angel felt on-edge. The phone rang, and the vampire jumped to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Angel! Thank god you're in!"

"Buffy? Are you alright is something wrong?"

"I'm fine, sorta. It's Spike, I think his chip is broken. He started pushing me, and then he punched Xander..."

"He hit you?!"

"Yeah... Kinda."

"I'm coming now..."

Angel was apprehensive; if Spike's chip was breaking then Angel might have to take him, Spike would have a lot of grudges. Especially for the gang, none of them would be safe. Angel was also angry, Spike hurting Buffy? He'd pay, even if he didn't need to be staked. Spike should know to have more respect to her.

He got to Sunnydale within two hours, speeding down empty roads, not caring for human speed limits. He got to the shop, barged past whoever opened the door, as soon as he knew it wasn't Buffy, and threw himself down to the basement. He saw Buffy sitting there, and ran to her checking her for bruises or cuts.

"Are you ok? Where did he hurt you? WHERE IS HE?!"

"Yes. Yes I'm fine, and I said sorta. He was only really pushing me, so I like, tripped. And he's right there? Is something wrong with your vampire senses?"

The faint scent of Spikes blood hit him, before he actually turned to look at him. Spike. His childe chained to the chair, rocking and tearing into his own lips, his limbs not free to tear into anything else. Angel froze; the sight was too familiar for him to bear. He closed his eyes, and couldn't work out if it was his own mind or Spikes who was echoing 'He wants me. He wants me. He wants me'

"Angel? Angel are you ok? Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"He's hungry"

"Is that all?"

"No... He's really hungry... He barely has any blood inside him"

"Oh... why did he hit Xander though?"

Angel clenched his fists, not wanting to answer any more questions.

"I'm going to feed him, can you guys leave? I'd rather you didn't watch..."

Willow hesitated. "Umm... we will... but the spell won't be lifted until dawn..."

"What spell?"

Angel stared, sensing the magic he stepped forward with his arm in front of him and hit an invisible barrier.

"We didn't want him breaking free and hurting anyone until you got here..."

Angel just carried on staring at Spike rocking, tearing, and muttering. Guilt started to crawl up inside him; two hours ago he had just sworn to kill Spike. He sighed.

"Can everyone leave anyway" He stated, more than he asked.

So they did, except Buffy who came to sit down next to him. He didn't look at her, hardly noticed her... Spike's inward screaming calling out to him took over his thoughts.

"Are you ok?"

Angel didn't take his eyes off the captive. "I can feel his hunger, in my bones..."

"Oh, does it hurt you? Do you want to get away?"

Angel ground his teeth... "It does hurt, but only a fraction of the amount it hurts him... so no, I'm fine, I'm going to wait right here..."

Buffy was shocked, Angel had never seemed more interested in something else than her... Especially someone like Spike; she hung around for a while before resorting on leaving. Angel was thankful and started to murmur his calming words of love he'd used for Spike the last time he saw him like this, unsure if Spike could hear them never lone accept them. Sometimes it didn't really matter.

The dawn was still three hours away, but Angel felt Spike calm to his words, assuring him he'd be holding him as soon as the sun rose. And when the dawn finally did hit Sunnydale, Angel fell through the barrier and rushed to Spikes aid. He could see how skinny he was now, and how torn his lips were. His beautiful Childe's lips... His beautiful jaw bone. Angel cursed at himself, not now... Not ever again...

"It's ok Sp... Will, its ok. I'm back, I'm here, you can feed again"

"No Sire..."

"What Will?"

"Please... Please just stake me... I can't take it, don't ever make me go through that..."

Angel's dead heart sunk, hearing your childe beg for death is not ever pretty.

"No, you can defeat this, take my blood William. I know the hunger is cruel... But you're also strong..."

"No... NoNoNo... I've told you. I can take the pain; I just can't take being left to die. Being betrayed..."

The word seemed to trigger something in Spike's delirious mind; he obviously wasn't in the correct time. Responding to Angel as if he was still his Sire... Angel's heart sunk even deeper, as Spike started promising him, Angelus, that he hadn't betrayed him. He silenced the childe by forcing his ripped wrist to his mouth, Spikes body too tired to resist.

Angel whispered his words of love, promised he was there... and rocked him into a sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters are mine, story was made up by me. This was not created for profit.

**Warning/Rating:** NC-234735//MA. I.e. Not for the faint hearted. Lots of violence, sex, swearing abuse.. I mean come on! Its vampires!

**Pairing:** Spike/Angel(us), plus trysts with other characters.

**A/N:** My email told me that you lovely people have been following and reviewing my story! So this chapter goes out to you guys! I'm open to ALL feedback, so please-please tell me what you think. If you wan, even tell me where to want the story headed. I'm flexible ;] Right, so this chapter is still plot-hole filling. But I ensure you, smut is on the way!

**Chapter 6.**

The next time Spike returned to some form of consciousness, he could still hardly sense his surroundings. He didn't have the energy to open his eyes, he was lying on something cool and soft and the continuous whirring in the background calmed him. The sharp pains of hunger were still pushing through his dead veins, but as he pushed his head into pillow. Blood. His pillow was containing blood; wait was not a pillow at all. Was a strong leg, he grew aware that someone was also playing with his hair, and murmuring soothing words. He sniffed the being. That scent, it was his Sire..? Or Angel? He knew that Angelus had visited him last night to save him, but was he Angel now?

Spike was too tired to decipher what had happened, and began licking at his pillow. Hoping some blood would seep through into his hungry mouth.

"Hello little one, I see you're awake"

Spike froze, Angelus? He didn't understand, perhaps he was dust... But then why was he so hungry and in so much pain? Spikes thoughts were interrupted by the smell of blood in the air, he could hear Angel/us swallowing, no longer caring if he was the past or present kind, and tried to lift his body to reach the blood himself.

"Don't worry, I have some for you. But better than pig's blood Will, you can have your Sires blood"

While driving the car back to L.A, with a semi unconscious Spike lay in his lap, Angel had a sense of contentment. At the beginning he was just responding to Spike's calls to his Sire, but now he enjoyed the game. Saying the old words and names, and watching their calming effect on Spike, Angel could feel parts of him that had been so hollow begin to fill. He cut his finger and smeared the blood over Spike's lips and pushed his blooded fingers onto Spike's tongue. Expecting the blonde vampire to bite any second to gain access to more blood, Angel didn't understand when Spike just made do with small amount of blood he could reach.

Then it dawned on him, he was Spikes Sire, or Will's Sire at this moment. Angelus would have never permitted his childe to tear his flesh without his consent. Angel pulled over and pulled the limp vampire onto him.

Spike pined in pain; his muscles hurt everywhere like they themselves were on fire. Smouldering under his skin.

"Shhh little one, drink from me. Drink"

Spikes did nothing but kiss and nuzzle his Sire's skin, the pain was insatiable but the feeling of Sire's care for him was worth it. The longer he waited, the longer Angelus would hold him, showing him that he cared.

Angel didn't understand, did Spike still want to die? Fear flooded into him; sure this was just a game, while Spike needed it... But had he wanted to carry this on even once Spike was well? The feel of Spikes body on him, contact from someone, better still his own kind... One he'd created and sculptured so his very meaning was to pleasure Angel... No, Angelus. Angel had an argument with himself, until he felt Spikes sobbing.

"What is it Will?"

"It doesn't make you happy..."

"What do you mean my childe?" his words conflicting with himself.

"It used to pleasure you, lying with me. But you're not; I can feel your angst."

Angel looked down astonished at Spike, perhaps it was the mentality, or that Angel has forgotten what it really was like all the time ago, but he swore he felt a pulse in his dead heart.

"I'm just worried about you childe, drink. Drink from me..."

Spike finally drank his full, and fell into a deep sleep. No longer kept awake by the hunger crawling through his veins. He had only been semi conscious, so Angel just carried him past the humans. Who all felt quite sheepish for holding stakes, when looking at the limp defenseless body.

Though only semi aware Spike desperately clung to Angel, terrified of what would happen if Angel... Or to him, Angelus was to leave him. Angel, didn't mind, and if anything basked in the need of his childe. Watching as Spike finally slipped into full sleep, and began to breath. Angel smiled; Spike had always had an odd attachment to breathing, and watching the pale toned chest rise and fall. Angel felt the need to take Spike's breath again, but this time; only a kiss. But as Angel leant down, fear flooded him. What if Spike returned to his 'normal' if you can call it that, self when he woke? What if he no longer needed his not-so-Sire? Angel hung his head, and began to feel that void stretch within him again. Too confused to stay next to Spikes unconscious body, he headed down stairs. Readying himself for the first wave of questions from his fellow humans.

They were all in the office, mid deep conversation. This promptly stopped when Angel entered. He enjoyed the silence, for the few seconds that it was. Wesley was the first to break it.

"Err, so... Is he still unconscious?"

Angel thought hard about Spike's condition. "No, he's now asleep. He will awake, and be 'conscious' but he won't be very strong for a while.....I'm not very sure what he'll be like this time either..." He regretted the last part as soon as he said it. Cordelier instantly picking up on it, but Wesley's curiosity beating him to it.

"This time? Oh, he's experienced this before? Have you?"

"I've been hungry before yes; I went almost two weeks without food once. Long time ago, when I finally fed, I could have drained my own Sire just to revert the pain..."

"Oh, I see... so how long has Spike not had food..?"

Angel closed his eyes when he answered, not wanting to see their initial reaction. "I'm guessing... About... Three weeks?"

"And all he did was punch Xander! I don't believe it, if you could have drained Darla at two weeks. There's no way a chip would have stopped him feeding for three!" Cordelia shrieked, unable to contain herself.

Angel sighed, and knew he'd have to explain a little more. Was Spike worth this? When he might not even want him in the morning? "It wasn't the chip that stopped him..."

Wesley's eyes locked onto Angels. "Oh?"

"..Angelus... I use..." Pause. "When he was first turned, I didn't teach him to hunt. So he's quite use to not feed for weeks at a time..." Wishing he could end there, he studied his colleague's faces. "And when he could, I... Angelus... use to refuse to let him feed."

"For how long?"

"Two weeks... three weeks... I once left him without food for... a month straight" Cordy gasped in reaction.

"Why!?" she realised that she was being a little harsh, and changed her question. "Why couldn't feed? I thought you said he could hunt?"

"Well... that's the thing, I told him not to... Until I return."

The humans stared blankly at Angel. Each picturing themselves not eating for a month because their parents had said not to...

"Did he have access to food?"

Angel closed his eyes again, willing himself not to feel guilty. Telling himself it was a different person, different motives who had done that.

"Yes, he could have gone out hunting. Or fed from Dru... But he knew I would have known."

The humans were left a little dumbfounded, unsure of how they felt. Cordelia resented herself for feeling bad for Spike, but knew that it made little difference. Gunn, who had hardly participated in the conversation, finally voiced his opinion.

"So... is he staying?"

"I don't really know, I'd like to keep him here until he's recovered, but past then... He'll probably have returned to his old self, and wouldn't stay here without chains. But if you guys don't feel comfortable with him being here now, I'll try to sort something else"

"No... It's fine."

Angel finally returned upstairs, feeling worse than when he started


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters are mine, story was made up by me. This was not created for profit.

**Warning/Rating:** NC-234735//MA. I.e. Not for the faint hearted. Lots of violence, sex, swearing & abuse... I mean come on! Its vampires!

**Pairing:** Spike/Angel(us), plus trysts with other characters.

**A/N:** Short-ish chapter, so I thought I'd update it fairly quickly. I should really slow down, cause I'm gonna hit writers block and you'll all hate me. [: Angel and Spike in bed…. ;] *feels plot thickening…*

**Chapter 7.**

Spike awoke feeling the burning eased from his body, his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness -being able to focus properly for the first time in a long while. He'd known he was sharing a bed, but deciphering who with was too confusing to conquer. He decided to work out who he was first, who was he right now? The hundreds of personas he'd had through his life, where was he right now? He knew he looked like Spike, but Spike hated his Sire. No... Spike hated Angel... He loved his Sire. No, his Sire had left him, so he hated him too.

He started sensing the body next to him... But he didn't hate him now, he needed him. He was so small in comparison to the vampire next to him; he wanted to bask in his protection. Pour his need and vulnerability into the vampire's strong build. But there was only one persona that got a chance to be like that, only Will ever left his defenses so low.

This brought him back to his original question, who was the person next to him. Was this Angel? Or Angelus? Or someone new... Spike pondered what new name he could fashion. Angeless? A smile crawled across his lips. But quickly was dropped, in fear his Sire would know his mockery... His Sire, so Angelus was beside him. It didn't smell like Angelus, the soapy bath products seeping from his skin didn't bare any resemblance to the body that turned him.

He flicked back to his most recent memory, in a car -he presumed. He'd been called Will, he was treated like Will. Angelus was who had Will, Angel never knew Will. Angel didn't exist with Will. So if he was Will... It was definitely Angelus next to him, and as Will he didn't have to hate his Sire or Angel -because none of that mattered with Will.

Spike felt safer after this revelation, settled into to his mind. Open up the rules and reacting of 'Will' in his head. He looked like Spike, not Will. And now began to tackle whether he needed to change that, again he looked to his Sire. Angelus looked different, exactly the same as Angel actually, so Spike could of course look like... Spike. He'd change if Angelus decided to change back.

New problem, if it was Angelus next to him then he'll have to wait till his Sire spoke to him, if he was Spike then he could approach Angelus whenever he wanted. Wait, that didn't work, if he was Spike he'd still have to wait for Angelus -and if he was Spike that meant Angelus was Angel... Or... Angel was Angel... Spikes brain started to hurt after that, and he returned to remembering Will's accent, he'd decided to pick up his common voice a century after Angelus left him. Trying to eradicate every inch of Will's weak traits, it was surprisingly easy to revert back -mainly because his voice never changed in his head; it was just what he let others see that was altered. But all the same he lay there rehearsing every word he knew for when his Sire finally spoke to him.

Angel lay awake, senses all alert since he felt Spike awaken. With his blood running through Spike's veins he felt every inch of the blonde's body awaken. The hunger had finally left him, but he was still very weak. Angel could openly scrutinize him and none of his senses detected the analysis -luckily. Although Spike still slept breathing, he didn't when awake, but after a few minutes of Spike's consciousness, Angel heard tiny soft breaths begin to break up. Only frequenting in small bursts and then stopping, as if his lungs had changed their mind. Angel's hopes rose slightly, and then he quickly dropped them. Telling himself he didn't want Spike to still be as deluded as the day before -but that all fell through as he felt Spike sensing him, seeking out his presence. As if tasting him, and sucking thoughtfully on the flavour. Angel basked in this attention, seductively returning every positive notion he could muster back for Spike. The breathing returned, now much more constant and Angel fed hungrily on the sound. Was this really Will immerging? Fear then sparked inside Angel. He'd never experienced Will, not soiled. Will who relied impenetrably on his Sire, what if his now softer souled life wasn't enough for Will?

Angel thought back to those days, a treat he didn't often allow himself. Too scared to enjoy the murder and the feeding. Too scared once he'd start, he'd fall head first into the need for blood and passion. But now he had a reason, an excuse to venture within.

He thought of Will's innocence in comparison to every other demon he knew to exist, an absurd loyalty that he woke up with from his first life. It had bewildered, bewitched and frightened Angelus. Leading him to stalk William in the first place, the impulse to slaughter the men that dared touch what was his. It had scared him as Will brought it through into his world of darkness, and then bred inside him infecting him with its softness, pushing Angelus to crush and destroy Will just to watch him unfurl again and grow. In the end, so engrossed his guilt which he renounced when being taken to darkness himself, he left William. Like a drug he withdrew the access, pushed away the dealer so he could grow strong again without it.

Angel smiled; he could be Will's sire he wouldn't be frightened. He'd be strong; he'd be Angelus for Will, but Angel enough to keep him upright. He'd gone too long without his childe to let anything stand in his way.

**A/N:** Haha, sorry no smut. I myself am amazed on how I managed to writer an ENTIRE chapter with them in bed... And not even get a little bit in there... I PROMISE there will be some soon; reviews will make it come quicker. =DDDD

What's the point of angsty smutty vampires if they don't actually get it on?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters are mine, story was made up by me. This was not created for profit.

**Warning/Rating:** NC-234735//MA. I.e. Not for the faint hearted. Lots of violence, sex, swearing abuse.. I mean come on! Its vampires!

**Pairing:** Spike/Angel(us), plus trysts with other characters.

**A/N:** So… I promised some smut, right? ^^. A little bit worried about the might of times I make Angel(us) say 'Will'. Just gonna explain, it's a way of dominating and belittling them; constantly directly addressing them, to leave no room for argument. I hope you all get that from my writing, same goes with the amount of time Spike/Will [yeah I know, I'm pretty liberal with how I interchange between the names] says 'sire'. It's to show his obsessive nature, and how he's trying to convince Angel and himself that his sire is really there.

**Oh And:** No body has been reviewing! Apparently 5 of you are following/favourite-ing this story, and none of you reviewing? Pffft! I'm slaving hard here to keep updates frequent! A review would be nice. (: So this story is dedicated to: moshicandy. For being my SOLE reviewer!

**Chapter 8.**

Dawn approached and Spike's instincts took over to hibernate, a vampire sleeps through the day, and in some ways, Will was much more vampire than Spike ever was. He slowly let himself sink into a sleep.

Angel felt Spike retreat into sleep, only just dawning on him that Will would be expecting to sleep through the day and awake for the hunting hour. Bemused, and undecided if he was glad of this or not; Angel took his chance to affirm his abilities to being a sire.

"Will" In an accent he daren't allow develop too hastily.

Spikes eyes threw open, and his breathing began to increase.

"Will you're to wake now, we've got business to-do"

Spike sat up and eyed his sire. "Yes sire"

Spoken in the clear voice he'd been rehearsing all night, the sound triggered something inside Angel and he began to order Will the way he'd always done.

"You're to stay by my side Will today, aye?"

"Yes sire"

"I'm expecting a fair few visitors, but you're to have nothing to do with them Will. That's only for me to worry about"

Spike felt something grow inside him, and his old... present... other? Self slip away. Listening to his Sire's possessive tone and claiming demands, brought him closer to his current character.

"Yes sire, I'm only here for you"

Angel felt three things swell at that statement, his ego, his need to be a sire, and his thick shaft that lay down his left trouser leg. He walked towards the bathroom; ready to take a shower and felts Will's presence following him. Embarrassment rose, quickly replaced by desire. Will, his childe. Submissive, compliant, everything Angelus had originally sculptured. Expecting dominance and commands from his Sire.

"Run the water hot Will"

Unsure whether he was supposed to run a shower, curiosity at how far his Sire would reclaim his childe. He drew up some of Spikes knowledge, before pushing out any thoughts of Spike again. Waiting for the steam to engulf him, the water was quickly hot -but long enough for Angel's shaft to raise and begin to protrude from its casing.

"Get in Will"

Anticipation crawled through Spike; he braced himself against the wall expecting his Sire to take him instantly.

"Wash me Will, and wash yourself. I want my visitors to be impressed by my possessions."

Spike's face lit up and began to explore his master, giving himself only a fraction of the attention. He knelt to get closer to Angels legs and was faced by the angry red head of Angel's shaft. Awaiting commands, he did nothing but stare as the tip began weep and call for attention.

"Take me in Will" Angel groaned digging nails into Spike's shoulders. Spike did, and let the entire length slip down his throat, he began to suck and nibble; completing the pattern which Angel taught him so well to bring him off. Angel felt his foreskin being dragged backwards and forewords by the taunt throat muscles. He couldn't believe how good it felt, and so proceeded to hold onto the start blonde hair, and drive his erection home into the soft pliant mouth. Cutting the whole process than Angel normally did -starved of touch and a second body to aid him in pleasure. Angel came hard into Spike's mouth, coating the throat with layers of cum, lasting far longer than expected as he felt Spike swallow each wave of cold seed; milking every last drop from him.

As he descended down from his orgasm, his first reacting was to aid Spike of his also painfully hard erection, but his position in the relationship overpowered this. So he just smiled instead.

"Very good Will, you may tend to yourself now. But hurry, I wish to start the day soon"

"Yes sire"

They were quite late when they finally began to descend the stairs to the offices. Angel cursed as he felt his human colleagues walk about below; glancing at Spike, watching the blonde vampire's eyes dilating at the sound of human hearts. They rounded the corner and Spike turned to full game face, counting two humans stand defensively only a few meters away.

Cordelia screamed and grabbed a stake, Wesley quickly following suit. Spike hesitated in response, waiting for his Sire to start the attack, reduce the danger for his childe.

"Will. You're not to touch either of these humans, as well as the visitors I am expecting."

An emotion slipped past Spikes eyes, catching Wesley off guard. Being use to the closed off, sharp Spike; such a human gesture of emotion confused him. Spike nodded and answered his compliance.

"Yes sire"

Still in game face, Spike eyed the two humans with avid curiosity and desire as they paced by. Angel cursed in his head, his untouchable visitors suddenly became edible intruders, but his trust in Will's compliance didn't let him worry too much. He went about starting his day, commanding Spike to sit on a couch. He began on his 'in tray'. Spike fell out his game face after a few minutes, and sat and watched Angel with an unbelievable intensity. Half aware of the humans same interest in him, through the open blinds. Gunn and Fred entered, and Spike hardly batted an eyelid. Acknowledging them as said visitors, dwelling a second on the fact they were human, before letting his trust in his Sire over power any doubt.

Wesley witnessed this, and stored this question for later. Why was Spike suddenly so, the word escaped him; but his fascination didn't. Why did he answer to suddenly Will, and act so obediently? Wesley felt questions bubble out of him; he became oddly irate for his normal reserved self. Admiring the blonde vampire's ability to sit totally still asides his deep blue eyes that followed his Sire's figure. Wait, had he just called Spike's eyes deep?

Angel did his best to ignore Spike all morning, trying not to picture what other uses having your childe do could be beneficial. When lunch began to come and go, he felt hunger leak into his bones. Not his own of course, Angel limited himself to his feeding, but the dull ache of his childes hunger. Still so weak, he craved more blood than usual. Mid phone call, he decided to test Spikes compliance.

"Will, you're too go feed now. I'll send someone to prepare you food. Follow Fred, she'll direct you" Then winking at Fred who was only stopping by to give Angel some letters, he returned to his phone call.

Fred squeaked slightly and turned to Spike, who was still staring at his sire but then stood up and faced Fred, with a slightly glazed expression. Fred relaxed a little, but screamed when Spike turned full game face when faced with Wesley again.

"Ah. Spike, how lovely to see you too"

Wesley jumped at the chance to interact with this new Spike, and perhaps the chance to enquire with Angel what was happening. -But Spike only flinched a little at the sound of his own name, and then continued growling. Angel decided it was time to intervene.

"Will" He said in a low growl, ending Spikes attack and sending more flickers of emotion through the now amber eyes. Fred carried on walking, and to her relief Spike dropped his game face when out of sight of Wesley.

Now left alone with Angel he stepped towards the door with a fascinated look. "May I?"

"Of course" Angel grunted.

Wesley sat, a little unsure how to approach the questions trying to decide which ones he should ask. So was a little shocked when Angel spoke.

"He's very weak. Something about what happened has made him... Shift... A little."

"Shift?" Wesley repeated... Before thinking a little more thoroughly. "Ahh... So... Spike isn't just behaving like William... He currently... Is William?"

"That's correct"

Wesley frowned. "This is absurd. We have William the Bloody walking through our halls."

"No we don't. We have Will. I'm guessing a year in from when I turned him. He's not yet spoken to me without being spoken to first. So it must be early on, but I don't know how quickly he'll develop."

Angel looked up, to see Wesley's face full with shock and delight.

He stammered at first. "So... I'm viewing the actual relationship between Angelus and his turned childe. I'll bear witness to how you originally brought up your Childe's... May I interview him? This is... This is better than any paper ever done on vampire siring..."

Angel shook his head a little, a little adverse to what Wesley had actually rambled on about.

"Urm, if you can. But I doubt he'll be very compliant... Or listen to any word you say..."

Wesley's face crashed. "Why not?"

"Well, you and Cordy were early… So when I instructed him that he was not to get involved with my expected visitors, you and Cordelia didn't count anymore. So I had to call you humans, and just command him not to touch either of you." Angel paused a little, wondering if this made any sense to someone who had never brought up a vampire childe.

"So now, you are food that I'm just denying him right now. And he probably expects you to be eaten at some point... And as my childe he's to hold up our superior position... I'll reaffirm your place here, but I won't be able to do it now. He's too... Fragile to take lessons in front of others right now. He'd be humiliated."

Wesley took this lump sum of information in, and packed it away to be processed more thoroughly later.

"He's so different to Spike its surreal... Even his voice, it's better spoken than my parents. And his manner... and his..."

Angel quickly interjected, to save himself the reminder. "When I left, he tried to change himself into something I'd hate."

Wesley nodded, still trying to register everything, so left; leaving Angel alone in his office. He'd admit to himself, now alone, that he didn't want to share Spike... Will... With Wesley. -but as soon as he voiced it, in his head, he laughed at the ridiculousness of it, and pushed it out his mind. It was probably just because Spike was currently so fragile. Not at his full strength. –this reminding Angel that he hadn't seen Spike in 5 whole minutes; and so made his way over to the kitchen.

**A.N:** some of this was a little inane, I know, but I HATE plot holes. So enjoy a seamless story for once. (:


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters are mine, story was made up by me. This was not created for profit.

**Warning/Rating:** NC-234735//MA. I.e. Not for the faint hearted. Lots of violence, sex, swearing abuse.. I mean come on! Its vampires!

**Pairing:** Spike/Angel(us), plus trysts with other characters.

**A/N:** Ok, sorry for the INCREDABLY long gap in update. I've actually added this in differently so [a] I had actually something complete to update with. ^^. &&[b] Well.. Erase a few plot holes... Describe some of Angelus-Will relationship-ness. You know what I'm like. (: K… So it's VERY short. But I promise something else is coming very soon! It's almost complete (:

**Oh And:** YAY for reviews! Thank you for taking my rant last time kindly, and kept on reading and actually reviewed! They made me feel extra guilty for not having anything to update with, hah! So, thanks and dedication goes to:: liandria and darnknesstolight08

Take their lead and review me too! =D

**Chapter 9.**

He entered the kitchen to find it empty except a slightly disheveled blonde vampire, bent over an empty mug. Except a slight tense shifting through the figure; when he obviously recognized Angel's presence, he didn't move at all. Angel smiled, between amused and concern at Spike's mood swings. He'd forgotten how human Spike was as a demon, how he pined for his Sire's justification and explanation on everything. He reeled his memory back to how this game used to play out, and sat oppose to his childe.

"Are you gonna raise that pretty face of yours?"

A small smile crawled, across Spikes lips; before he remembered what it was he was sulking over, and so dropped the smile and shook his head gently. Angel smiled himself, and got more into character.

He spoke in a low growl. "Will... You know better than to deny what I desire..."

The little smile returned to Spikes lips, and allowed him to lift his head enough so Angel could see tear tracks down the chiseled cheek bones. Angel's eyes slowly took in the beautiful sight, before returning to Spikes piercing blue pools for eyes. He let his own eyes relax, along with his posture. Taking away the brash, accusing physique, he normally carried. Spike's eyes dropped again, but he kept his head steady.

"Am I not worth their blood anymore?" The small voice was so raw, that Angel at first didn't recognize it as words. When he did, he slowly replayed what he heard, the answer slowly dawning on him. Will never drank pig's blood, especially not with all these humans around him.

"Ah, Will... Times have changed..."

This only incurred a small nod from the lesser vampire, as if confirming his first thoughts.

"If I were to drink the pig's blood too, would that help things?"

Spike's eyes flew up with shocked happiness, he didn't reply instantly and Angel knew he was trying to work out if this was a test. Finally he nodded his head slowly, his eyes studying the figure in front; awaiting for it to erupt.

"I'm to hear no more complaints though if I do Will..." Angel said, smiling. He'd killed two birds with one stone; explaining to your childe why you didn't feed off humans anymore, wouldn't be easy... It wasn't the first time he had done so.

**A.N:** If you want to chat about Buffy/Angel fanfiction. Want to tell me about your story//request a challenge. E-mail me here: I would LOVE to hear from you all. (:


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters are mine, story was made up by me. This was not created for profit.

**Warning/Rating:** NC-234735//MA. I.e. Not for the faint hearted. Lots of violence, sex, swearing, abuse.. I mean come on! Its vampires!

**Pairing:** Spike/Angel(us), plus trysts with other characters.

**A/N:** I was in Ireland for the past week, so couldn't update. BUT, now have a whole load of stuff for you. (: If you review, you might just get it! ^^. K, FINALLY got round to some proper smut. Oh; and yes, I know I'm far too liberal with my use of Angel/Angelus and Spike/William. It's got SOME kind of crazy order… Kinda… ;]

**Oh And:** Thanks for the new 'follower's and 'favourite'ers. Always great to see, I'll post another chapter AS soon as anyone reviews, next one equally smut filled. Only takes one tiny little review... *I love bribery*. This chapter to the lovely reviewer: Dark Oracle.

**Chapter 10.**

The rest of the day a delighted Spike drank in his Sire's moves. It began patient, just happy to be in Angel's presence. But slowly Spike began to crave more, fidgeting slightly. Hoping his actions would incur a reaction. Nothing. It was the third meeting that drove Spike to some more desperate levels. Angel was listening attentively to Wesley. A small growl left Spike, omitting his Sire's eyes to pass over him momentarily before returning to the human. Spike frowned, which slowly turned into a grin as he slipped into his Game face. One or two members glanced at him fearfully, Angel's eyes returned to him again, curiously. But the human didn't drop his chain of thought and recaptured Angel's attention equally as smoothly. Spikes grin curled slightly tighter as he lowered his fangs to the fleshy inside of his hand. He bit softly, but as soon as the skin ripped the deep smell of blood filled the air. Humans oblivious to the sweet scent, Angel tensed. He let his senses bath in the aroma. His eyes slowly crawled to Spike. Who was nuzzling into his cut, smearing the blood over his demonic features. He began to groom himself, like a cat. Long sweeps on bloody saliva up his arms. Angels groaned a low growl, too low for the humans. Who were now glancing involuntarily at Spike's actions. Spike ignored all the commotion, as if unaware that even Wesley had stopped his lecture to watch him.

"William" The words shuddered through him, tingles of anticipation echoing down his spine. He dropped the demonic face, sliding into a more innocent persona, and looked up to his Sire with guilty eyes. That look went straight to Angel's cock.

"William, upstairs. Now." Desperate not to grin, Spike left instantly. Moving quickly through the lobby towards the stairs.

Angel was left in a difficult position; he wanted nothing else but to go make some more bloody streaks on Spikes body... But was still meant to be part of the meeting... He rose and muttered some reply about needing to teach Spike a lesson. And followed Spike out.

The scent of blood filled the upstairs, especially from Angel's bedroom. He opened the door, which left his hand sticky with blood. He started to lick his hand, as the scene in front of him came in to focus. Pools of bloody everywhere, smears left across linen. The bed mutilated with red splatters. Angel moaned and began to lick across the walls. Buried his hands into the pools of blood, drinking the sweet substance. The taste of his childe's blood so sweet, it made him groan with pleasure. It took him a few minutes to notice that the source of this pleasure wasn't here.

Angel smiled, licking the last of the blood from his fingers and slipped in his game face. It was as if Angelus inside him had begun to purr, and unfurl. When was the last time he'd allowed his demon out?

Angel let his demeanor go, and along with it his harness on Angelus.

Stalking down corridors he tried to pick up the scent of his childe, amidst all the heavenly pungent blood.

He licked along the walls and dipped fingers in pools, rolling the taste over in his mouth, -checking to see what fresh.

The taste played in his mouth, this was blood formed perfectly for him. Sweet just to his need.

William was always a master of this game, learning early that his Sire could trace him to any corner, track the smallest footsteps. So William learnt to play with decoys. That's what the bedroom was, a special treat of his elixir. Getting his Sire's attention to play, but at the same time distracting him to give Spike the head start.

Having Spike smeared across close to every wall, drove senses Angelus crazy. Sending him down every one of Spike's meanders -but not his actual path. All his own blood, flooding to his groin, adding to Angelus' need for Spike. Now filled with aggravated anger, what was left of 'Angel' slipped fully in Angelus. Now free of other thought but Spike, Angelus began to sense his childe.

Will's trade mark breaths lead him down to an unused kitchen. The scent of blood thickened, pleasing Angelus' senses. Next his eyes were treated to the enticing sight of Spike bleeding profusely against a wall. Clothes disheveled and torn, as Spike had looked for new places to tease blood from.

Jumping forward, Angelus ravished Spikes lips, playing with the already torn skin. What was left of Spike's clothes was quickly relinquished of his slender toned frame. Every inch baring heavy gash marks.

Too much need welling up inside Angelus. He flipped the boy round. Latching his mouth onto a gash on Spike's shoulder blade, while releasing his pounding erection.

Staring down at Spike's pale globes, Angelus took his shaft in hand and rubbed it against the blonde's puckered entrance.

Spike began keening, pushing his body to meet his Sire's. Heavy with the memory of their past excursions, Angelus' heady Irish accent bled into his voice.

"Aye Will, always were eager for me..."

Wet from the blood slick skin, Angelus embedded himself in Spike with one fairly hard thrust, but still unprepared, the consecutive thrust tore Spike within. He screamed in pain, -which just gave Angelus more ammunition to plough on.

Bleeding now from the inside, Spike slipped from character and attempted to slow the pace by holding Angelus' hip.

Infuriated by his childe's contempt, Angelus grabbed both pale wrists, pinning them above his head.

"Don't. You. Ever. Forget. Your. Place. Childe!"

-Angelus punctuating his words, along with any chance of spike regaining his former persona.

Now torn thoroughly inside, Spike began to loose his grip on reality. Dizziness penetrating in along with Angelus' throbbing shaft. Angelus purring and keening as he finally drove home within his boy, relishing the tightness. Always were benefits of turning a virgin. The tight muscle, though torn, dragged along the brunettes pulsing cock, causing him to weep and drool pre-come along the blonde vampire's tight channel.

Angel began to resurface as an orgasm built inside him. His hands losing purchase on Spikes, but weight keeping them both fixed upright against the wall.

Feeling Spike's blood begin to trickle down his thigh set Angel's climax off deep inside the blonde's rectum. The orgasm lasted forever, obsessive consecutive thrusts milking every drop of the vampire's dead seed.

**A.N:** If you write/read Buffy fan fiction, email me here: I need someone to bounce idea off for a newer story. (:


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters are mine, story was made up by me. This was not created for profit.

**Warning/Rating:** NC-234735//MA. I.e. Not for the faint hearted. Lots of violence, sex, swearing, abuse.. I mean come on! Its vampires!

**Pairing:** Spike/Angel(us), plus trysts with other characters.

**A/N:** Like, the part. 2 of the earlier smut (last chapter). I wonder which one you'll prefer. ;]

**Oh And:** Three new followers, hi to you guys! Hope you're liking it, maybe review? You'll get your name written here ^^. This chapter to the once again, lovely reviewer: Dark Oracle. See, told you I'd upload if you reviewed… (:

**Chapter 11.**

Soon after Angel's own senses returned he noticed he was holding Spike up, oppose to holding him. The gaunt pale figure crumpled into Angel's larger form, as he brought them both to the ground chilled stone ground.

Spike's body limp from lack of blood, unable to raise an eyelid -never lone an erection. Laying there so disheveled, Angel couldn't help think of a discarded play-thing; within a dank unused kitchen, what a cliché.

"Fuck" Angel sighed. "Why do I prefer you silent boy?"

Angel just stared at his childe's frame, savouring what should be forbidden sight; too enticing to not repeat; before tearing at his own wrist.

Spike moaned at the hungered smell, followed by whimpers of pleasure when Angel placed the sliced tendon over his mewling mouth. The blonde's torn lips coaxing the treasured elixir inside him.

Blood filling his veins, stiffening his flesh, repaired the smaller of the gashes. Angel ran his hand over the toned chest, -feeling the blood ripple, as if trying to escape and return to its original owner.

Angel slid his hand lower and was met by Spike's wiry curls. The blood followed him. Stiffening abs, then the toned stomach… Finally residing in Spike's groin. One of his hands still playing with the brown hair, the other slipped around the smooth pale column, which was now increasing in size.

He pulled on it, three hard tugs to bring it to its fullest. This caused Spike to whimper some more, eager to take advantage of present blood. The brunette smiled and placed a hand on the smaller vampire's cheek; the blonde reciprocated by purring, pushing himself desperately into the cupping palm.

More strokes on the pale shaft created small beads of salty pre-cum to slip from the slit. Still dragging the foreskin back and forth; Angel felt the need to taste those beads, a need that prior had never really crossed his mind.

One small lick across the top drove Spike crazy, automatically driving his hips forward, desperate for the delicious texture of his Sire's wet tongue.

Laughing, the elder placed a hand on the bucking hips in response.

"Shhhh..." Calming words, still licked with a heady Irish accent.

Spike's eyes still yet to open; left his pretty lashes spread across those high pale cheek bones. Cut sharp and angular, leading the eye down to his pout-y unforgiving mouth. The lips bunched tight, promising a darker treat inside.

"Always been such a pretty boy Will" Angel spoke while increasing his pace.

"Never could keep my eyes off of you."

The husky words drove Spike's orgasm close, the rest of his body drained of blood and energy; -he could but allowed his sire free range of his body, that Angel gleefully took.

Angel noting the tell tale signs of his childe's pleasure amounting; increased the rhythm along Spike's cock; sliding his thumb over the weeping tip on each pull, playing with the slit, knowing every trick to his boy's pleasure.

Spike felt his orgasm in his bones first, spreading like wild fire throughout his groin; -his heavy balls aching to relieve their load. When his cum finally shot up his erection and out over Angel's hand. Spike's eyes threw open; met by those of Angel's, heavy and intense. Brown pools not allowing Spike's own piercing blues to escape, as the two of the rode out Spike's climax.

Angel slowed his hand, as Spike's unneeded breaths decreased. Panting withering into 'laxed breathing; strong tugs to a soft stroke.

"Aye Will, never could keep my hands off you"

Angel spoke, as he knocked Spike out with one heavy punch.

**A.N:** It bugs me when my chapters don't reach 1k words…¬¬

If you write/read Buffy fan fiction, email me here: I need someone to bounce idea off for a newer story. (:


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters are mine, story was made up by me. This was not created for profit.

**Warning/Rating:** NC-234735//MA. I.e. Not for the faint hearted. Lots of violence, sex, swearing, abuse.. I mean come on! Its vampires!

**Pairing:** Spike/Angel(us), plus trysts with other characters.

**A/N:** I lost all my hard copy.. I think I might cry. It had 3 chapters inside it, and has gone missing. I was in fiction-depression. But I've finally pulled through! And decided to go on without it.

**Oh And:** I'm glad people are still finding this fic and following it and reviewing. It convinced me to carry on with it. (:

**Chapter 12.**

Spike awoke admits the feeling and scent of his sire. A heady mix for a newly woken vampire with the texture of cum slipping out of him.

His own body was warm, as if he had been sharing a bed and the friction had heated his normally chilled flesh. The bed he was in was his sire's; this room was his sire's; -shirts neatly packed away. shelves stacked with his sire's books. A smile appeared on Spike's lips;. Him tucked within his Sire's sheets; -yes, everything in here belonged to his Sire.

He thought back to as how he had gotten here, notions of pain and pleasure. His sire's touch and harsh entry. Ecstasy and sweet words he knew but could never remember; yes. This was his sire.

All the thoughts of blood and bleeding brought him back firmly as he realized how hungry he was.

Now congealed cold pig's blood sat in a mug beside the bed. it looked foul to look at, never mind taste; but Spike could smell the over powering sent of his sire's blood within the disgusting mixture, o fcourse. Angelus knew exactly how to make him drink it; and he didn't mind that fact at all.

The next realization for Spike was that he was naked. Leading him to rifle through Angelus' clothes. All smelling of his sire; and WAY too big for him. The blonde located Angelus' smallest jeans; which were stiff, black and dared to drop off his narrow hips at any second.

He carried on rummaging until he found Angel's silk shirts, decidedly unworn. The garments bared more resemblance to the sire he remembered.

Clothed, he went on a search for Angelus and soon to be followed by blood; always in that order.

Spike walked in the lobby and elicited gasps from everyone. Cordy gasped from the state of the blonde's face. Cuts and a trail of bruises, which she'd never seen on a super healing vampire. Wesley gasped as he knew that after sleeping a vampire should be fully healed in all wounds such as bruising.. And from Angel because of how hot he looked, Angelus style clothes practically hanging off him, dripping over his lithe form.

"Angel! What happened to him?!?" Cordy shouted.. Angel attempted an explanation.

"He disobeyed me so I punished him"

"Punish him?!?!?! I thought punishment was a slap on the wrist!"

Spike smirked; this conversation put justice to his hopes. These humans didn't understand him and Angel. How could they? And sort of argument would remind Angelus of how different they all were to the two of them.

Spike raised his head a little higher as he walked across the lobby. Proud of his bruises; marks from his sire. When he reached him the larger vampire opened his office door for Spike and shut it hard behind them both. Not offering a further explanation to his childe's state.

"Jeez!" Cordy ranted.

***

Inside the office Angel slammed Spike against the door as soon as it closed. Assaulting Spike's body with his tongue and hands. So engrossed with the taste of Spike's skin he almost didn't hear the sound of the ravished vampire's stomach rumbled in contempt, for not being fed.

Angel did though, and paused in reaction to it. The Angelus inside him; -who had been dwelling very close to t he surface of late, wanted nothing more than to just keep taking from Spike and let him feed himself later.

But the Angel of him knew that Spike needed a lot of blood from their games from the night before..

Spike cursed to himself. No, not now his sire was giving him actual attention. Later, he didn't care if he wouldn't eat for days as long as Angelus kept kissing him.

In need to regain the larger vampire's attention, he dipped his head down; looking up at Angel through heavy lashes, and licked his lips.

Angel groaned, how was it possible for something to be so attractive?

A smile hit the larger vampire's lips, there was always a compromise. Undoing his crisp shirt, Angel left Spike's eyes to dilate in response.

Now half exposed, Angel proceeded to create a small cut below his collar bone. Spike's eyes began to dart across his pink-ined lips. Holding fort; waiting for permission.

"Such a good boy you are Will" Angel murmured as he swiped some blood onto his finger. "Always waiting for permission"

He lifted his hand and pushed the bloody digit in the slighter vampire's mouth.

Spike moaned, hoped this was the go ahead, and quickly moved to the leaking gash.

Angel moaned at the sensation, and crushed the blonde to his body. Stealing the little heat Spike's morte-body could retain. The brunette created more cuts down his torso; leading the blonde's hungered mouth down to his, now tight, jeans. The blonde's eyes dilated further at the bulge.

Angel laughed to himself as he released his erection and proceeded to mar it also with small cuts. 'Sire's cum and blood' All a vampire childe needs to grow up nice and obedient.

Gripping the blondes hair with one hand, Angel dragged the tip of his cock across Spike's lower lip. Soaking it with precum, forcing the blonde to lick his lips in retaliation. As soon as that small pink tongue flicked across Angel's slit he moaned; slammed his hand off his cock and onto the wall to steady himself. Months of celibacy he'd forgotten how good head could be.

For a few moments he allow Spike to just mouth at the head playing with it and getting use to stretching his jaw; before need took over. Grabbing tight of the bleached strands in his fist, he tilted Spike's head back so he could drive his erection home. The tight wet bliss of his childe's convulsing throat would never be replicated. It didn't matter that the blonde was choking, Angel had taken away Spike's breath just for such acts.. -in this moment of heat, Angel forgot to argue it was Angelus not him..

The need to cum bubbling high on his mind, the brunette began thrusting quickly into the open mouth. Spike's eyelashes fluttering and mouth squirming to hold what was inside just urged him closer.

"Fuck Will... Never could replace your sweet little mouth... "

He was moaning openly now, encouraging Spike. Forcing his cock further than before into Spike, the constriction was dragging his climax out of him. The bliss of cumming made him swear he'd never leave Spike's pliant mouth. Cum came spurting down the blonde's throat. He was use to this part, and tried to swallow it. Most of it spilled back out and dribbled down Spike's jaw.

Angel was panting leaning against the wall, letting his childe clean his member with that sweet pink tongue. When he finally stepped back to put himself away Angel stood in awe of the sight. Pliant, disheveled and very thoroughly fucked. Angel didn't know how he'd coped without a childe to ease along the day..


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters are mine, story was made up by me. This was not created for profit.

**Warning/Rating:** NC-234735//MA. I.e. Not for the faint hearted. Lots of violence, sex, swearing, abuse.. I mean come on! Its vampires!

**Pairing:** Spike/Angel(us), plus trysts with other characters.

**A/N:** I found a new note pad to start writing this story in hard copy. It was painful, but I did it. (: This chapter has a weird plot. As always I'm filling plot holes, and I hope you noticed some subtle [and in some cases, not so subtle hints] about what's happening to the characters.

**Oh And:** As always, thank you EVER so much to those who are following, reviewing and adding my to their favorite authors list. It's not the Christmas holidays and I'm determined to get loads of chapters down. TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED, I'm answering them at the bottom of this fic. (: Even if that's not you, I've answered some questions I've been asked many times, and you'll get some hints about the story.. So go read my answers. ;]

**Chapter 13.**

The day was going well; his in-tray looked smaller than normal. Nothing paranormal had popped up yet, so Angel had a chance to shift through some paper work he until then couldn't bare to face. Spike was practically drooling over him, eager for any pat, stroke or word. It was a good stress reliever, to have someone suck on your fingers while you are trying to work out "Where did that $1000 go?"

By the time he reached the electricity bills for the hotel he'd resorted to cutting little lines of blood along his fore arm to allow Spike to lick back up again. They must have been doing this for close to an hour when Gunn stepped into the office.

"JESUS. ANGEL!" Grabbing a stake and stared at Spike.

Spike, already in game face, crouched lower behind the desk and growled. Getting ready to attack the intruder or at least give the impression he would. Angel glanced at his childe and noticed his bloody face and fangs... Then his own bloody arm.

Maybe keeping your vampire childe alongside your human co workers wasn't as easy as he first thought.

"Oh.. No Gunn, I was umm.. Feeding Spike. He needs Sire's blood.. And... Will you put down that stake? Spike's carrying out the vampire equivalent of hyperventilating..."

"Oh um.. Sorry." Gunn put the stake behind his back and looked at the floor sheepishly. Spike allowed his game face to drop and the growling stopped, but the heavy panting didn't. Whether it was through excitement or fear, Angel couldn't tell. He wasn't close enough to this new Will.. Or.. More.. He couldn't remember Will as well as he thought he did.

"Right so.. I came in here for a reason.. Yes. Angel! I have a lead on the vampire nest we're tracking" Brilliant, this day is going well, thought Angel contently to himself.

"Will, pick out weapons from that trunk for me" The blonde jumped at the challenge, he loved weapons; especially when they were Angelus' weapons. Gunn left and Spike choose a broad sword and a battle axe. He also decided which weapons he'd pick when Angel asked him to, but didn't dare take them out the heavy leather trunk. He turned expectantly to his sire. Would he be brought along? Angelus use to always bring Will along when they met up and traded with other vampires. Being the most obedient family member it made Angelus exude power... As well as Will being gorgeous, it didn't hurt to distract the person you're wagering with; not that Angelus ever told Will that.

Angel looked briefly as Spike, he couldn't bring him... He'd yet to cover the little detail of how they killed vampires these days.. He walked straight past the blonde and out to see Wesley instead.

"Er Wes, I'm gonna be leaving Will. Urm, Spike, here... Can I borrow a book or two?"

"Of course" The ex watcher said brightly. "Have you made any progress on regaining Spike's memory?"

Angel hesitated, at this moment he didn't particularly want to.. Things were only just starting to work nicely with Spike.. Will... His childe was at the moment.

"No.. But I'll start tonight"

Wesley gave him a skeptical look, leaving Angel in retaliation squirming a little; certain that Wesley knew what he was really thinking

"Ah! An idea!" Stomping off to Wesley's bookcase, avoiding his gaze as he went. Only returning when lugging a heavy ancient book.

"I burnt Spike's copy... Well it was still Will's, but was one of the first times he disobeyed me"

"Oh? What did he do?"

"Oh.. Well. He refused to.. To take Drusilla hunting.." Wesley nodded, feigning understanding.

"Anyway, it'll show acknowledgment of Spike at a later date.. It will.. Right?" Wesley's face lit up.

"Brilliant idea! Yes! Hmmm.. I shall look into this more while you are gone"

Angel nodded and left the pondering man. He had more or less told Wesley the whole truth about the book.. The refusing was actually to Angelus' bed; and when he said refuse he really meant hesitate; and... And when he said he burnt the book. He really meant drag a dagger through Spike's elbow joint, pinning him to the desk; set alight to the book and to let the flames slowly lick at Spike's stranded arm...

Sometimes humans didn't understand vampires, so his version was definitely more suitable..

He walked back to the loby and called Will's name. Spike who had been waiting eagerly for directions sped out to answer his sire.

""Sit" Angel ordered, pulling a chair out from a desk. Will tried his best not to look crest fallen as he walked over and took his seat. Angelus had never taken objection to his decisions lightly, and seeing his sire hadn't found a single reason to beat him for two days now… He was very keen on keeping said vampire in a good mood.

Before being able to analyze this expression, though Angel had a pretty good idea how Spike would react anyway... Angel dropped the book on the table.

Spike flinched slightly and stared at the cover, he recognized it but was he meant to? He glanced back up at Angel expectantly. Awaiting answers, guidance from him.

The vampire sire grinned, the feeling of having someone so reliant on you ever managed to get old. If anything it got better and better in every little revelation.

He dipped his head low and whispered attentively in Spike's ear.

"Don't play with fire this time"

Spike grinned, joy spread across his features. Before finding a place to start translating. Many pages already had Wesley's notes on, the blonde grabbed a pencil and began altering the.. And sometimes correcting them altogether.

**Crys.** Thank you for the wonderful review first off. I got the feeling that you 'got' the story really well. Which is nice. And with the whole, you'd like to see Angel struggling with Angelus. I like to think I've been edging this in. There's a few relationships patterns I still want to set up; but it's all about to get more exciting, promise!

**Anonymous.** This person asked 'how are you going to finish this story', which I found quite funny. It's a secret, silly! That and the fact, that this story is still only at its beginning. The center piece will be coming along soon.. And I kinda know how to end this… Its not set in stone. This was actually my first ever fanfiction, so it's the least planned out. (:

**The Rest:** Just a mixture of thank you's and I'm glad you like it! I promise all future reviews will be properly answered. And I will root through my email to find ones I missed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters are mine; story was made up by me. This was not created for profit.

**Warning/Rating:** NC-234735//MA. I.e. Not for the faint hearted. Lots of violence, sex, swearing, abuse.. I mean come on! Its vampires!

**Pairing:** Spike/Angel(us), plus trysts with other characters.

**A/N:** Some of you were worried that I abandoned this, I haven't… Its just the story that sometimes gets pushed to the back of the pile! So after my mini-break of revision and exams (not really a break, tbh) I'm back and I've updated this story first!

**Oh And NEWS:** I'm officially looking for a beta, I looked over some of my work and almost chocked in my soup! (I eat a lot of soup) So, this beta will need to be for this story and any other BTVS stories that may pop into my head! –If this isn't your forte, I' also looking for a HP beta, check one of the other stories most recent update for information!.

**Chapter 14.**

Angel had left with Gunn promptly after his conversation with Will; driving off to the other side of town in search for the 20 vampires with a taste for arcade gamers.

William sat quietly with the book for most of the morning; it had been over many decades since he'd last seen this book. He could hardly remember what was so interesting about it last time. What he did know though, was that the human's notes (and he knew it was the human's, the book stank of him) were incorrect. They were alright assumptions, but the human wasn't looking at the bigger picture. Instead of looking at each chapter as a whole, he'd translate each individual word and then attempt to conclude what it all meant from his new version. The master had taught William better than that; the two months Angelus sent Will away for were tough, filled with studies; intense training; lectures and other acts he didn't want to think about.

William didn't know how he'd survive; at the time he was only just learning to hunt with Drusilla instead of his sire... Being sent to the continent with nobody bar five minions that he knew almost killed him. All of his anxiety about Angelus not wanting him, and one day leaving him swelled up like a cyst, daring him to disobey and run home to his sire. The master himself was something all together challenging, fresh blood in his lair.. William wasn't permitted to sleep alone most nights. Until that moment Angelus hadn't let another male near Will, he'd killed vampires for insinuating such a thing, but those two months was a different matter. Angelus didn't care what the master did to him; it was evident by the way he wasn't called back early than the entire two months.

With the bitter memories stirred up in his head, unease seeped into Will. Would Angelus drop him off with some 'master' again? Determined not to drag himself into deep melancholy, Will set into to his work even harder than before. There must have been a reason as to why this book was so important to him.

*****

"How long is he just going to sit there?" Cordelia grumbled for no less than the fourth time.

"I would imagine until Angel told him to stop.." Sighed Wesley, taking off his glasses and wiping them for the third time.

"Pffft, that's impossible, no 'kid' listens to their 'parents', and anyway! He's meant to be a fledgling, right? Well, even I know they're crazy and uncontrollable, he should be trashing the place in Angels absence! Or at least getting up now and again..."

"Normally I'd agree Cordelia, but this isn't just a 'fledgling' we have here, this is Angelus' childe. A childe he spent many decades training and teaching not to behave that way..."

"I met Spike, he wasn't some perfect childe.. He was irresponsible, spontaneous and obviously had real issues with authority… And that's inside him, there's no way he's gonna just sit tight all afternoon"

"I don't think you understand that this is some 'Spike' this Angelus' one year old childe…"

Cordelia gave him a baleful look and walked up to the blonde figure all the same. The vampire's eyes went visibly yellow, but other wise he didn't move from his book.

Pasting on her best smile, Cordelia attempted to negotiate. "Hey blondie, wanna move up a desk?"

No answer, but she wasn't one to be deterred..

"I'll get you one of the comfy chairs from the office"

No answer.

"I'll let you use the office!"

Na da.

"I can get you human blood... I know where Angel keeps it.."

William paused his un-needed breathing. He was starved... And it'd been so long since he'd had human. And Angelus had some and didn't want to share it with him! WHY? Didn't Angelus think of him as worthy? Didn't Angelus want him?

Will thought back to the days when his sire would test him, keep him from drinking blood. That's what this is, he thought, a test..

Cordelia scowled at the lack of reply.

"JEEZ, why do you listen to him all the time? You don't have to, you know! Why do you obey his every last word like its sacra saint? Why not tell him to piss off with his stupid, stuck up, authoritarian, egotistical, FUCK UP... RULES!?"

Cordy wasn't really sure why she was shouting, she just felt exacerbated... She just wanted some sort of reaction from the blonde vampire.

She got one.

It was if she'd hit the on switch, along side the pissed off and opinionated switch…

"You've NO idea, you petty. Little. Human. You and your tender morality; we're fucking immortal. He made me. HE MADE ME. Made me to be by his side FOREVER. Your G-d just stares down and ignores you in your hapless little lives.. Gracing you with nothing but a reflection and GUILT. MINE IS HERE. My G-d gave me the very blood through my veins, he IS my life, he claims me, he feeds me, he CHOSE me from your feeble defenseless race! You'll NEVER understand what its like to keen for, yearn for your G-d! You'll just die and rot like the rest of your sad decrepit humanity!"

He was angry; he couldn't stop though he knew Angelus wouldn't be impressed. He'd backed the human up into a corner, fangs bared. One slip and she'd be gone. She'd know what he meant.. She's be away from him and his sire...

Wesley could see it, he knew how close Spike.. William.. Was.. He knew the chip would go off, but that would only affect the future. One hard bite, and Cordy could be hurt beyond repair already.. There must have been something he could do. The watcher thought back to his notes on vampire siring, something important. Something a childe would be expected to do.

"Em.. W-William... Angel. Angelus said you were to pick a room" A pause, William seemed to be hesitating. "I think he said something about a liar.."

The blonde's face dropped. His eyes turned cold blue and his teeth shrank back effortlessly. It was if all his anger and emotion had seeped out of him all at once. Wesley hadn't been expecting that reaction.

**Sparkie:** I was wondering if you were beta material. If not I'm still interested in idea bouncing.. Either way, hope you enjoy the update.

**Dark Oracle**: Seeing your merry Christmas comment makes me feel guilty about how much I ignore this fic… I'm trying to change that!

**deviline12.1** & **KK1987:** Its great to see that you're both enjoying the fiction, hopefully I'll be updating more often for you!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters are mine; story was made up by me. This was not created for profit.

**Warning/Rating:** NC-234735/MA. I.e. Not for the faint hearted. Lots of violence, sex, swearing, abuse.. I mean come on! It's vampires!

**Pairing:** Spike/Angel(us), plus trysts with other characters.

**A/N:** There were some absolutely AWFUL typos in my last chapter. Important, I meant 'LAIR' not 'Liar'. Ok.. Hope that's cleared up. As always, I apologize profusely for my lack of update. Exams &etc.. It happens.

Lots of people were confused by the last chapter, so I'll explain a little. A LAIR is what a vampire makes for himself when he's on the move. Wesley didn't really know this, so instead or just asking to pick a room.. He told him Angelus wanted him practicing living by himself.. &for a little fledgling, that's scary. (:

**Beta:** Still on the lookout for one if anyone's interested.

**Chapter 15.**

William climbed the stares, is spirits low and emotional. He stared mournfully at Angel's bedroom door, before entering the one next to it. 'Why would his sire want him to practice a lair?' He muttered as he reinforced the curtains with a bed sheet. 'It could just be practice' he argued, Angelus wouldn't want his childe away from him; Angelus wanted him, he had to..

William stomach sank at the thought.. Why wasn't his sire here now to give him answers? To promise to him and claim him as his own; why did those petty humans have the right to pass messages between them..

Later that day, after many hours of sulking and replaying what he could have done to make Angelus not want him anymore; he decided his room was missing something: Weapons.

Earlier when given the task to clean Angelus armory he'd spied a set of four daggers. Two perfectly sized to be hidden away by your ankles, the second pair large enough to be born around the waist. William had always been a dirty fighter; two daggers stealthily concealed would allow him an upper hand in any fight. His sire had always admired his use of daggers, even if not always approving of fighting without efficiency.

William stalked down the stairs, using every inch of his stealth to be kept hidden from prying human eyes. Inside the heavy oak cabinet Angelus always seemed to own, he found his prize. Lifting the longest dagger out the cabinet, he marveled at its finish. He remembered when Angelus gained them; he'd won them at a tournament off a particularly doting judge. His sire had even allowed William to fight with them a few times, and often brought them out in training.

Shit, one was missing. William ransacked the shelves but to no prevail had to decide to look elsewhere. Storing the other three on his person, he sought out the third's new location. It had been there that morning, it could not be far.

Still sticking to the shadows and hallways, William spied it in the human's office. It was the male one that stole the majority of Angelus' attention, grumbled the blonde to himself, what could be so interesting about a piece of cattle like him...

Wesley analyzed the dagger in his hands. Intrigued at the Greek inscription etched into the blade; blood shall spill, it read. The hairs pricked up along Wesley's arms and he felt a chill grasp at him. Something felt wrong; years of training with Angel had taught him to catch on to vampire's stealth and gaze. Spike was watching him; he was sure, though he could not guess to why.

William had wanted to practice his hunting skills anyway, training and sex were the only ways to please Angelus; and if the human was telling the truth, he needed to earn more respect. Years he'd strived for Angelus' attention, desperately wanted his sire to impart some of the knowledge he held, grace William with his gaze and affection. It was only when William was at the opposite side of Angelus' cock or blade that he got it, so perhaps honing his abilities would reignite his sire's interest.

All William would have to do was run with his vampire speed in there and take the dagger and then retreat. A blink of a human eye and he'd be gone again; the human wouldn't know what happened, and if William accident hurt the man, it wouldn't be the worst of occurrences in his eyes.

He decided to go for it, running the shadows as if he was darkness itself. The man was turning the dagger in his hands; it wouldn't matter if he cut the human just a little bit...

"UGHHH! FUCK! Fuck, fuck, FUCK! Ahhh! AAHHHH! Make it stop! Make it fucking stop!"

Wesley stared at the fallen vampire in shock. He had heard about the effects of the chip, but had only really contemplated the fact that the blonde sadist wouldn't be able to kill anymore.. Here was Spike's.. William's shock reaction to the pain and confusement of what was happening to him.. Again, the vampire had obviously forgotten about the chip like everything else from its perceived 'future'. It was horrendous; it lasted longer than he'd expected causing the blonde to writhe in pain and cradle his head.

William finally got up, he looked furious, pained, obviously confused.. And oddly, betrayed? Just being able to read any emotion off a vampire was a novelty and here were a million of them for Wesley to see.

"What did you do to me? What dark magic did you cast on my sire's dagger!" Shouted William, eyes critically examining the man, was it possible he was a warlock?

William had gotten up very close to Wesley, arm ready to clutch his frail throat in anger. He was obviously yet to clock the effects of the chip.

"It's a chip in your head… It stops you from hurting me" Stuttered Wesley.

William didn't know why he believed the human, it did explain why his Sire wouldn't want him touching the human; if vampires felt pain when they did, Angelus was just protecting him. But why this human? Unless.. Of course…

"You're a watcher! I knew I could smell one!" William had gotten closer, invading the watcher's personal space.

"Yes… Well, I was. My slayer is now gone…"

The fledgling grinned at this. "Did my sire kill her?"

Wesley knew how important it would be to pick his words here. "He put her behind bars… I have nothing to do with her anymore" The blonde's smile increased.

"I bet he'll take me to her, let me drink from her; humiliate her!"

Wesley paused, "I doubt it…"

William snarled, not taking the words kindly. "How do I know you weren't lying? I could probably drain you now… That could have been nothing but a curse!"

Wesley knew he was on thin ice; maybe he should just let the prodigy childe see his handicap. The watch lift his chin and stared away, not wanting to look as he bared his throat. William's eyes gleamed amber.

**A.N:** I feel evil for leaving this here, but [a] I need to update and [b] where I split these chapters before didn't allow for much continuality. Hopefully, seeing I've written this all in hard copy already, I'll get the next half pretty soon!

-Reviews? I hope I managed to clear up the mess of the previous chapter.


End file.
